


Evening Relief

by Cringy_XD



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Park Minhyuk|Rocky, Daddy kink??, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, astro smut, choking kink??, just a boy watching his homie masturbate, plot? what plot, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cringy_XD/pseuds/Cringy_XD
Summary: Jinwoo gets home after work, to which he noticed all the cars were gone, convincing him he was home alone. Little did he know that one of the boys was also home with him.
Relationships: Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Kudos: 2





	Evening Relief

It was a fine evening, the sun setting behind the mountains and the night to come soon. Jinwoo arrived home at the time of 6:00, exhausted from his work time. He found it odd all the member’s cars were out, so he figured he’d be home alone to relieve himself from stress, but little did he know that someone else was home. He entered the house, ever so quietly and made way to his room, pushing the door where it stayed unlatched, dropping his bag and stepping off his shoes before he plopped onto the bed. “What a long day..” he murmured before sitting up and taking a sigh while he rubbed the back of his neck. The male looked out his window and tilted his head, then looked at the time in consideration. “I know I’m the only one here so I think I have time..” he spoke to himself. His hands had already made their way to his crotch where he lightly rubbed across for some time before there was a visible erection against his dress pants. Steps proceeded from one after another, where he unbuckled, unzipped, and pulled the restricting garment. His tip was visible at the hem of his bottoms, leaving him in a small chuckle as he began stroking his length between the very thin fabric. He continued by pulling his boxers just below his testicles then began pumping his member quickly to his delight. Growls and low moans filled the room, echoing against each wall for another pair of ears to interest him. Minhyuk had stayed home once the other members left to eat and he didn’t expect Jinwoo to get home early, and even if he did, he could not hear the doors from music blasting through his earphones. He paused his music for a bit to serve his sudden hunger, but once he did, his ears earned a surprise that he was not at all expecting. He made his way down to the source of such tunes, his bare feet barely pressing noise against the wooden planks that covered the floor. He peeked through the creek of the door, as if Jinwoo’s noises didn’t give him much of a message, the scene in front of him did. Minhyuk’s eyes widened to see Jinwoo’s head thrown back in pleasure and sweat, his dress shirt slightly unbuttoned and large cock at hand, and with such beauty, Minhyuk could feel his own member rise within his sweatpants. While he should have left from seeing one second, he couldn’t peel his eyes away from the sight, and unconsciously as he watched, his curious hand had found its way into his pants, jerking away to the pace as his elder. His breath became heavy with each small thrust into his hand, and while he wanted to stay low and unseen, he accidentally pushed against the room door which made an audible creek, making Jinwoo quickly turn his attention in the direction of the sound. “Minhyuk??” called the male within the room, to which Minhyuk was frozen in place, stumbling on his words and hand still stuck in his sweat pants. “I-it’s not what it looks like! I-I’m sorry interrupting- I-I’ll go now!” The boy stuttered, and before he took a step back, the other spoke in a demanding tone. “Come in.” “Wh-what?” “I said come in.” The younger gulped and walked in slowly, Jinwoo tilting his head with a smirk and pointing at the bed, signifying him to get in front of him. Minhyuk did as signaled, climbing onto the bed and sitting in front of him, his heart beating loudly. “Good boy. Now suck.” Jinwoo stared at the other lower his head and bring his lips to his swollen tip. The elder had no patience, and quickly pushed Minhyuk’s head down his length, twining his fingers in his brown locks, causing him to choke as he sucked, and with that, Jinwoo groaned in a better pleasure then what his hands could do. Minhyuk pushed himself off to get a breath after a couple bobs, a string of saliva following when he brought his head up. It did not take him long before he dove his head back, his hand going back into his sweatpants to pump his dick once more. Of course, Jinwoo didn’t like that, and pushed the boy off his cock, slapping his face not too harshly. “Fucking slut, touching yourself without permission.” He pulled the younger up and pressed his lips against his while his large hands pulled Minhyuk’s sweatpants and boxers down, slapping his bare cheeks once they were exposed. He easily inserted a finger into the dancer’s tight hole, pumping it quickly before inserting another, causing him to moan into their shared, sloppy kiss. With two fingers already penetrating Minhyuk, it didn’t take long for him to loosen up for another, and of course Jinwoo continued on slapping his ass as ‘punishment’ for earlier. He soon pulled his fingers out, and led his hips down to where his tip met his hole. He had no hesitation to push him down, and while he gave Minhyuk the time to adjust, the impatient boy began moving on his own. “Such a dirty whore, already moving without me asking.” Jinwoo smirked, sitting back to watch Minhyuk who was currently a crying mess with his thighs working from movement. The older bit his lip to the scene and held his hips up as he quickly pounded into him, the sound of skin slapping filling the room, along with their heavenly tunes. Jinwoo sat up once again, and pushed Minhyuk down on the bed where he was hovering hover him. He gently lifted his legs and went on from there, thrusting at a quick pace as sweat fell from his head. “Fuck baby boy you make Daddy feel so good~” Jinwoo groaned, wrapping his hand around Minhyuk’s neck as he destroyed his ass. Minhyuk’s eyes rolled back, his mouth agape and spilling unspeakable words from the pleasure he received. Through it all, the dancer could feel his length twitch, to which the other noticed with a smirk as he already spilled inside him, filling him with his seed. Jinwoo however, didn’t stop his thrusting while have already finished and placed Minhyuk’s legs above his shoulder so he could use his hand to hold his swollen shaft. “You’re close hmm? Fucking beg to cum.” He growled, leaving Minhyuk in a shock, red painting his cheeks as all he could think of was release. “Fuck Jinwoo please! Let me cum!” He whined out, looking up at the older with pleading eyes, however, Jinwoo didn’t comply, as he stayed silent, staring back at him with daring eyes. That’s when Minhyuk realized what they wanted, and while hesitating, called out for him. “Please Daddy! Please let me cum!!” He once again called out, where finally, Jinwoo stroked his length, and all his sperm came shooting out. With a couple thrusts, the two finished, and Jinwoo pulled out, all his juices dripping down the younger’s hole. He smirked and leaned down, licking up the mess and teasing the boys hole by inserting his tongue here and there. Once the other was relaxed enough, he brought him up and covered him in the sheets before changing out of his clothes and shortly going into the sheets with him to spoon. Minhyuk smirked lightly and looked at Jinwoo, his breath still shaky, “You think we can do it again?” He asked in small pauses of breaths. “Of course~”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So uh ye I hope you enjoyed reading! There are probably typos since I didn’t check over but I was too excited to post it oops. It is Jinwoo’s birthday today so I guess this was for him so- Happy Birthday Jinwoo!!  
> Thank you readers for reading! I’ll see you all until next time. Bye!! <3


End file.
